The Next Generation of Inazuma Japan
by RandomGirl777
Summary: [Takes 15 years after the GO Series!] The FFIV3 is about to start. Raimon finds themselves a new soccer club, which is similar to the original Raimon Soccer club when Endou Mamoru was in. Now Endou and the others kids are bonding together and they find themselves alike! [Bad Summary, will then change later on!] [OC Submission CLOSE] [Also bad Title!]


"Maori, wake up," A smooth feminine voice said trying to wake up her daughter. "Maori."

"..."

"Maori, I would ban you from soccer of you don't WAKE UP!"

The daughter's eyes shot opened and she jumped out of bed, landing on the floor.

"W-w-what do you want, mama!" She yelled at her mother. "You can't ban me from SAKKA!"

"Hai, hai," The mother smiled. "Good morning, Maori."

The daughter sighed, looking at her mother, Endou Natsumi.

HA, bet you didn't SEE THAT!

So anyways, since her mother was Endou Natsumi, her father must be Endou Mamoru, and her name must be Endou Maori.

She had brown neck-length hair - similar to Otonashi Haruna's when she was a teen. Maori also wore a orange head band, like Mamoru and Daisuke. Funny. Maori looks like her father then her mother. But instead of her bangs being pointy, it's just losed, like a mop.

So anyways, Maori went to do her morning stuff.

She washed her face, took a quick shower, after that, she dried her hair, brushed her teeth, put on her Raimon School Uniform, which was a plain button up white shirt with a orange ribbon tie, also with a knee-length dark navy shirt, and with her mid-calf black socks.

"Ohayo!" Maori cheerfully walked into the kitchen, finding her father and mother.

"Ohayo, Maori." Mamoru greeted his daughter.

"Finally, you got up!" Natsumi started to scold her daughter. "Endou-kun, you too!"

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked as he drunked a little bit of his coffee. "You should start calling me "Mamoru", Natsumi, it's weird that you call me our surname."

Maori listened quietly as she ate her "terrible" breakfast. Knowing Endou Natsumi, she can't cook.

Mamoru kicked his daughter's leg, and she looked at him blankly.

He mouthed, _Are you okay?_

Maori mouthed back, _I might die._

He mouthed back, _Don't worry, I'll make sure Aki or Haruna teaches your mama how to cook._

She mouthed back, _I hope so..._

"What are you both doing?" Natsumi asked the Daughter-Father pair.

"Nothing!" Both Mamoru and Maori yelled.

"Anyways, I have to go to school, I promise Kazemaru we'll walk together, bye-bye!" Maori got up from the table, ran to put her shoes on, grabbed her school bag, opened and ran out the door, and left the two couple.

"That girl..." Natsumi sighed. "She never finishes her food..." She turned to her husband. "Endou-kun, do you know why?"

Mamoru tried to smile. "Maybe..she's not hungry..."

"..I guess you're right." Natsumi agreed with Mamoru.

* * *

With Maori, she found her best friend, Kazemaru, when she ran for about a block.

"Kazemaru!" Maori yelled.

"Oh, Endou!" Kazemaru yelled back.

This was Kazemaru Routa. Kazemaru Ichirouta's son. Routa looked a lot like his father, but he had different eye color. His personality and everything about Routa, was a lot like his father, just what did he get from his mother?

His mother was Daichi Mii or now Kazemaru Mii. She had green eyes, which Routa has. She was usually calmer and more emotionless. How did she and Ichirouta hook up? LoL, anyways, Routa maybe has Mii's talents. But who knows.

"You're late again." Kazemaru put his hands on his hips and Maori gave a small smile.

"Gomen, gomen, I was up last night." Maori said, and she and Kazemaru started walking to school together.

"Watching your father and my father playing soccer?" Kazemaru asked.

"Ping pong!" Maori said putting up a finger. "It's really awesome!" Maori threw her arm out. "_God Hand_!"

"Endou." Kazemaru said with his scolding voice.

"Gomen, it's just really fun to do!" Maori smiled at Kazemaru, who sighed.

* * *

When they reached school, they met a friend.

"Oh," Maori said. "Kazemaru, look, it's..!"

"Gouenji!" Kazemaru finished.

"Gouenji!" Maori yelled. "It's me, Endou Maori!"

Gouenji turned around. He blankly looked at both Maori and Kazemaru, but he then turned around and started walking again.

"Why did he-?!"

"Is he transfering?" Kazemaru cut-off Maori and asked her a question. "This is the first I've seen him here, in Raimon."

Maori flicked Kazemaru's forehead.

"OUCH!" Kazemaru rubbed his forehead with his right hand. "What the he- Maori?"

Kazemaru cut himself off once he saw Maori was missing.

"E-eh, Maori?!"

* * *

Good? Bad? You don't care because you just want to join? XD

LoL, so my OC, Endou Maori, which is Endou-senpai's daughter, of course, Natsumi's too~

Maori came from Mamoru, I just removed the _m_, and changed the _u_ to i! Which came out "Maori"!

Kazemaru Routa's my cousin's OC, so yeah!

PS: The Cover Image will change soon!** -Because Ushio-chan isn't in Inazuma Eleven!- **


End file.
